Do you love me?
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: Gill gets his hands on the blue feather, he goes to Akari's house to make sure she feels the way first before purposing to her. One-shot


(Gill's POV) (In his house)

Finally, I got my hands on the blue feather! I can imagine it now, me and my beloved holding hands as we vowed our love for each other. I sighed blushing at the thought of Akari returning my love, if only it were true. I put the feather down on the table and picked up my book. Peace and quiet, just what I needed.

"Hey Gill" Luna cried, out of nowhere, making me skip a heartbeat or two. Which I was getting use to since father has been making a habit of scream "I'M HOME!" every time he enters the house.

"How did you get inside my house?" I gasped, for breath as I placed my book down. "The door's locked!"

"Through the window" Luna replied, twirling one of her pigtails.

"Well, that's very feminine" I murmured, sarcastically.

"Shut up, you can never understand a woman" Luna snapped,.

"What do you want, Luna?" "I don't have all day" I asked, rudely.

"Nothing, just asking you who's the unlucky girl?" Luna asked, waving around a blue feather. I looked on the table, my blue feather's gone!

"Luna, give it back!" I demanded.

"Not until you tell me who your going to purpose to" Luna replied, smirking.

"None of your business, now give it back!" I growled.

"Catch me first!" Luna cried, running around the room with me chasing her.

"Come back here!" I yelled, as grabbing her wrist and stopping her."Now give me back my blue feather!" I demanded.

"Hmph, fine, who would want your crappy feather anyways" Luna snapped, throwing the feather on the floor and left the house. I picked up the feather as doubts filled my mind. What if Akari rejects me? What if she's in love with someone else? I should a least try, right? I pull the blue feather in my pocket and went to Akari's farm.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'll be right there!" "Oh, hey Gill, come in" Akari insisted, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the couch. Her hands were soft as silk, I wished that she wouldn't let go. "So, Gill, what brings you here?" Akari asked.

"W-Well, I want to ask you a question" I murmured awkwardly.

"Okay, what is it?" Akari asked.

"Um…is there someone you like right now?" I mumbled.

"…Yeah" Akari replied, blushing.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, I felt a blush appear on my face too.

"Um…let me give you a clue, I guess he's a tsundere" Akari said, still blushing. A tsundere? So, someone who's cold yet kind. Calvin?, yeah right. There's no way it could be Luke, Owen, or Toby. Maybe Julius? As if, I seen Akari trying to avoid Julius, like the time she hid in a trashcan near Sundae Inn to avoid Julius, and then Chase threw some garbage out, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. There's no way it could be Jin, Akari ran away from Jin and climbed a tree just because she didn't want to take liquid medicine or get some shots. So it has to be Chase! He's the only one left!

"Give me another hint" I demanded.

"Well, he very serious about his job" Akari said. Yup, it's Chase, remembering how Chase reacted when Akari first worked in the kitchen, he was so irritated, that it looked like his head was about to blow up.

"So, do you know who it is?" Akari asked curiously, I was at the brim of crying. It hurt so much, knowing she didn't return my feelings.

"Yep, it's Chase" I replied, as my heart shattered to pieces. I bit my lip to stop my tears from coming out.

"Chase?" "How did you get him" Akari asked staring at me.

"It's not Chase?" I asked my eyes shot open as I pushed my tears back.

"Nope, it's someone else" Akari replied, as my heart stitched its self back together.

"Well, who is it" I asked. I was still curious about who she like, even tough it would probably hurt me.

"I'm not tell~" Akari giggled.

"Yes, you are~" I said, mimicking her. "I have all day~" I sang. Akari burst out laughing.

"You sound so weird!" Akari laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever get it out of your system" I mumbled."So, are you ready to tell me who you like?" I asked.

"Gill, I'm not going to tell you" Akari replied, still laughing.

"Well, I'm not leaving till you tell me" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, right" Akari laughed.

**(Nighttime)**

"Gill, why are you still here leave!" Akari bellowed, trying to shove me out the door.

"Not till you tell me who you like" I demanded.

"Stop being stubborn and get out!" Akari screamed, still trying to shove me out the door.

"Not till you tell me" I mumbled, to tell you the truth I didn't want to leave.

"Gill, why are so fat?" Akari yelled.

"I'm not fat" I yelled in defense.

"Oh yeah?" "You gain like 20 pounds this week" Akari said, poking my sides. Probably because I stuff myself before coming here…..

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

"_Gilliam, are you snacking again" Father asked staring at me. I stared back at him as I munched down on some tomato ice cream. Is that what I'm going to look like when I'm older? Oh goddess, NO! And before I knew it I already had eaten two boxes full of ice cream….. I'm really am going to turn out like my dad, huh? That made me feel really discouraged, as I munched on the third box of ice cream._

"_Gilliam, son" Father muttered. "Don't you think your snacking habits are a problem?"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled, every time I looked at father I got more and more discouraged._

"_But Gilliam-" _

"_Oh I get it!" I blurted out. "I'm going to be fat one day, is that your trying to tell me?"_

"_No, son that's not what I'm saying" Father muttered. "I'm not sure if Akari will, you know"_

"_Are you trying to say Akari won't love me" I screamed. "Like as if she already does!" "Don't you know that I already know that!" "I know she wont return my feelings" I munched down on my ice cream, and soon I was on my fourth box._

"_No, no" Father cried. "That's not what I mean!" I glared at him, and he finally got the message that he should leave._

_~~~~~~~~~~Fashback ends~~~~~~_

I shook that memory away, why did I have to eat five boxes of tomato ice cream, some cakes, and a tomato cookie? Why?

"I'm not fat!" I yelled again. "I just got taller, that's all"

"Sure, you did" "Well, why can't I push you out the door then?" Akari asked.

"Maybe, because you're weak" I replied.

"That's it, I'm using force!" Akari screamed. Force? Wasn't she just using force? Akari walked to box and took out a axe.

"A-Akari, w-what are you doing?" I bawled.

"Using force!" Akari yelled, running at me swing her axe violently. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from killing me.

'Hey, this axe is pretty light" I said, forcing the axe out of her hands. It was really light like a small stone. I stared at her.

"Ha-ha, Dale made me a special axe that was light enough for me" Akari laughed, rubbing her head.

"So, who do you like?" I asked, dropping the axe and backing Akari into a corner.

"G-Gill" Akari mumbled.

"Well, answer me" I replied, putting my hands on both sides of the world, trapping her.

"Gill, I love you!" Akari cried. Me? If this is a dream, don't wake me up!

"Well, I guess I love you too!" I whispered.

"Really!" Akari gasped.

"Yes" Taking out the blue feather and got on my knee, in a purposing pose. "Akari, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" Akari cried, hugging me. I putted her in for a kiss; she tasted like vanilla ice cream, so sweet. After a while, we parted and to catch our breaths.

"So, are you going to leave now?" Akari asked.

"Akari, it's 10:00 pm, its raining, and it's cold, so no I prefer to stay" I replied, putting Akari down for another kiss.

Hope you like it! The idea was from Gill and Luna 2nd heart event in AP! Review please!

P.S, I also rewrote it a bit, and i made fun of Gill, lol have you seen his dad? That's where Gill gets his eating problem from, besides how do you think he deals with his stress?


End file.
